Warrior Cats Scourge's Return
by LarsOfHeartClan
Summary: ***Scourge has been given a 2nd life, and it's up to his half-brother kittypet Lars to form HeartClan and stop BloodClan before it's too late...***
1. Summary

***Scourge has been given a 2nd life, and it's up to his half-brother kittypet Lars to form HeartClan and stop BloodClan before it's too late...***


	2. Chapter 1: BloodClan is still out there

"Let's get rid of these BloodClan cat's bodies." Firestar told the other cats. Firestar padded up to Scourge's body, and started to carry his body along with Graystripe. Sandstorm started to drag Bone's body away.

Scourge felt like he was being dragged by cats. He had been granted a second life from a Dark Forest cat. He opened his eyes to see Firestar and a gray tabby dragging his body. He yowled, and the two cats jumped in surprise as Scourge lept to his paws and unsheathed his claws. He lept at the gray one, knocking him into Firestar, making them both fall. He looked around to see Bone had survived and was battling a she-cat. Scourge leaped to his deputy's side and they both raked at the she-cat until she went to Firestar, who was bristling with surprise and anger. "You're clanmates fled back to twolegplace Scourge. Go home." Firestar hissed. "BloodClan will be back Firestar. This isn't the last of me." Scourge hissed back, gesturing to Bone to leave, back to twolegplace, for now.

"Scourge!? Scourge and Bone are back!" Brick yowled when she saw Scourge and Bone. The other cats came to Scourge. "Scourge is alive!" Scourge heard a cat yowl. Scourge lept onto a dumpster, and the voices died down. "Cats of BloodClan! Firestar and the forest cats have fought us off, but we will return to settle the score, and claim the forest for ourselves! BloodClan will return to the forest, and we will stay! We are BloodClan!" Scourge yowled to the cats around him. The other cats all yowled their approval. "However, we will take in a few of their ways to strengthen BloodClan, but we don't have to believe in StarClan. Instead, there is an enemy of StarClan, the Dark Forest. A Dark Forest cat gave me nine lives, I am on my second life now. The only main difference will be the forest Clan's traditions will be with StarClan, but we will follow the Dark Forest path. The Dark Forest contains BloodClan's ancestors….."


	3. Chapter 2: Hope lives on

Lars sat on his twoleg's fence, wondering about his half-brother Scourge. He was white with golden yellow eyes, and his front right paw was black. He decided to visit Scourge and see how he was doing. Last time he saw Scourge, Scourge told him that he would take the forest. Lars had asked Scourge why he would want the forest. Scourge had replied that BloodClan had little food in twolegplace, plus that the forest had live prey, not twoleg rubbish. Lars had then bid Scourge good luck, and also warned him to be careful. Scourge then snapped he didn't need luck and would be fine since he was leader of BloodClan. Lars decided to visit his half-brother. Scourge had shown Lars BloodClan's territory, so Lars knew where Scourge's den was. "Who goes there?" Asked Bone. "Its Lars, I came to visit Scourge." Lars answered. "Ok, Scourge was expecting you to visit him." Said Bone, and let Lars through. "Hello Lars." Said Scourge. "Greetings Scourge. How was the battle?" Lars answered. Scourge then explained what happened and what he told BloodClan. Lars moved a bit slightly, and his bell jingled. "I'm getting tired of this bell." Said Lars as he clawed at his bell. "Let me help." Said Scourge, and told Lars to hold his muzzle up toward the sky. Lars did so, and Scourge aimed his paw then slatched at the bell, sending it flying off Lar's collar. "Thanks Scourge." Said Lars. Scourge then told Lars how he planned to return and get revenge. Didn't Scourge learn to let go of things after he lost a life? "So Lars, you want to join me and help me get my revenge so we can take the forest?" Scourge asked, his ice-blue eyes gleaming. "No Scourge, after hearing about the battle, I think the forest belongs to the forest clans, not you." Anger flashed in Scourge's eyes. "Leave the forest alone Scourge." Said Lars, his fur starting to bristle, and a low growl forming in his throat. Enraged, Scourge lept at Lars, paws outstretched. "The forest will be mine!" Yowled Scourge. A bunch of cats heard the commotion and were gathering around the half-brothers and watching with interest. Lars dodged but felt Scourge's claws rake down his side. Lars then whipped around and scratched Scourge's muzzle. Scourge yowled in pain and fury and lunged for Lar's throat. Lars did a backflip and his hind claws caught Scourge's underbelly and sent Scourge over Lars. Scourge landed on his back behind Lars with a thud, but was soon back on his paws as Lars whipped around to face him once more. Scourge's eyes blazed with fury and hatred. "Get out of BloodClan territory, NOW!" Scourge spat, but Lars was already padding off to his twoleg. Lar's twoleg fussed over his flank wound and put something over it. Lars had had this on his wounds before and knew it helped to heal his woundsLso he left it alone. Lars knew Scourge and BloodClan had to be stopped, but how? He had to help the forest clans, then an idea struck him. He would form a clan himself. The next day he went to recruit kittypets from twolegplace to form his clan, HeartClan.


	4. Chapter 3: HeartClan & BloodClan Names

_**HeartClan Cats**_

 _Leader:_ _**Lars-**_ _white tom with yellow eyes(front right paw is black)_

 _Deputy:_ _**Guston-**_ _gray tabby tom with purple eyes and two tails_

 _Medicine Cat:_ _**Keeper Of Time(Clock)-**_ _gray tom with purple eyes_

 _Warriors:_ _(toms, and she-cats without kits)_

 _ **Socks-**_ _black tom with a white muzzle, paws, and tail-tip, green eyes_

 _ **Ruby-**_ _light colored she-cat with yellow eyes_

 _ **Smudge-**_ _plump black and white tom with yellow eyes_

 _ **Princess-**_ _fluffy, light brown tabby she-cat with a distinctive white chest and paws,soft fur, and a thick tail with light green eyes_

 _Apprentices:_ _(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)_

 _ **Spot-**_ _white tom with blacks spots with green eyes_

 _Queens:_ _(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

 _ **Minty-**_ _light gray tabby she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, and muzzle, and has light green eyes(is Lar's mate, is mother to Peppermint and Applemint)_

 _ **Snowflake-**_ _white-she cat with pink eyes_

 _ **Moon-**_ _white she-cat with ice blue eyes_

 _ **Star-**_ _light orange tom with amber eyes_

 _Elders:_ _(former warriors and queens, now retired)_

 _ **Willow-**_ _blue-furred she-cat with deep blue eyes_

 _Kits:_ _(less than six moons old)_

 _ **Peppermint-**_ _white she-cat with light gray tabby markings with green eyes_

 _ **Applemint-**_ _black tom with white tabby markings with yellow-green eyes_

 _ **BloodClan Cats**_

 _Leader:_ _**Scourge-**_ _black tom with ice blue eyes(front right paw is white)_

 _Deputy:_ _**Bone-**_ _Black and white tom(is Claw's mate, is father to Batstripe, Mudspots, and Swanwing)_

 _Medicine Cat:_ _**Scar-**_ _dark brown speckled tom with scars, both ears slightly torn, part of tail missing, and blue eyes_

 _Warriors:_ _(toms, and she-cats without kits)_

 _ **Snowclaw/Shadowheart-**_ _Light gray she-cat with ice blue eyes(front left paw and back right paw is white, is Scourge's mate)_

 _ **Brick-**_ _ginger she-cat_

 _ **Snake-**_ _black and white tom with one ear_

 _ **Ice-**_ _black and white tom with an underbite_

 _ **Stoneheart-**_ _stone-gray tom with green eyes(is Iceheart's brother)_

 _ **Iceheart-**_ _white she-cat with amber eyes(is Stoneheart's sister)_

 _ **Snapper-**_ _white tom with gray tabby markings and ice blue eyes(is Hatred's mate)_

 _ **Claw-**_ _calico she cat with green eyes(is Bone's mate, is mother to Batstripe, Mudspots, and Swanwing)_

 _Apprentices:_ _(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)_

 _ **Batstripe-**_ _light black tom with black tabby markings with ice blue eyes(is Mudspots's and Swanwing's brother)_

 _ **Mudspots-**_ _sand colored she-cat with light gray spots with yellow eyes(is Swanwing's and Batstripe's sister)_

 _ **Swanwing-**_ _white she-cat with light green eyes(is Mudspots's and Batstripe's sister)_

 _ **Bloodpelt-**_ _tom with a blood-red pelt and blood red eyes with small parts of his ear missing_

 _ **Rage-**_ _pure black she-cat with yellow eyes(is Pain's twin)_

 _ **Pain-**_ _pure black tom with yellow eyes(is Rage's twin)_

 _Queens:_ _(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

 _ **Hatred-**_ _black, white, and gray colored she-cat with yellow eyes(mother to Cold, Freeze, Rage, and Pain)_

 _Elders:_ _(former warriors and queens, now retired)_

 _ **Willie-**_ _rust colored tom with dark green eyes_

 _ **Tess-**_ _light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

 _Kits:_ _(less than six moons old)_

 _ **Cold-**_ _pure white tom with ice blue eyes(is Freeze's twin)_

 _ **Freeze-**_ _pure white she-cat with ice blue eyes(is Cold's twin)_


End file.
